The invention concerns an actuator.
In EP 344 183 B1 has been described an actuator in the form of a locking shaft coupling in which a quick engagement and disengagement of two shaft parts is made possible by the fact that at least one of the two coupling halves is equipped with drivers which mesh in recesses of the other clutch half or of a part connected therewith and the relative position of the drivers is changeable to two shift positions so that different angles of rotation can be set between the shaft parts to be coupled. The coupling halves have distributed on the periphery drivers in the form of drag bolts carrying rollers. The latter mesh in recesses designed as guide grooves of a coupling sleeve.
In the prior art such as described in EP 344 183 B1, the fact that because of the constructional principle with the drivers distributed on the periphery a large radial installation space is required has a disadvantageous effect which above all limits the ground clearance in off road vehicles and the multiplicity of small parts creates a high susceptibility to dirt capable of impairing the operation.
This invention is based on the problem of designing an actuator, which by virtue of its small radial extension, does not limit the ground clearance of vehicles.